Nadine X Sam Scenarios
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: *SPOILERS* Played Uncharted 4 and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy and just can't get enough of Nadine and Sam? Well, that's what FanFiction and Imagine Your OTPs are for! Put them together and you make something BEAUTIFUL. (Created through the FanFiction App)
1. Scenario 1

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Until I get my Microsoft back and running, I will work on Scenarios between Nadine X Sam by typing them on my phone. Honestly, I really won't care if these little things were to be accidentally deleted because they are just for fun. I hope you all enjoy and all my other stories will return once I can figure out how to get my work back. Also, my apologies if I miss any scene breaks when updating. The Fanfiction app doesn't seem to have what they call, "The Horizontal Line". If they do, message me so I can know for next update!**

 **Scenario:** Sam saving Nadine from Rafe

 **Setting:** Uncharted 4 (Outside the cave where Henry Avery's ship lied with a twist)

 **Reason for Scenario:** As I told you all before, I make Nadine X Sam edited pictures on my Pinterest account for fun. I had made one recently, recreating the scene in which Rafe slapped Nadine in Uncharted 4.

* * *

"Alright, there they are." Nathan says as he glanced over the ledge at Nadine and Rafe, heading to where Henry Avery's treasure was marked. I reloaded my pistol before raising up beside Nathan to see myself.

"It looks to be maybe ten of Nadine's men with them. Heh, they probably thing we're coming through the front door." I pointed out.

"Rafe, probably. Nadine...? Not so much."

I scoffed. "Well, lets not keep them waiting."

We jumped over the ledge and into the water below. We swam over and completely pushed out heads out of the water once Nadine and Rafe headed into the cave. We checked our surroundings before finally swimming out of the water, but before we could even hurry over to the entrance of the cave, a red lazer had moved onto my chest. Though, before I could even give Nathan a heads up about the sniper, four more lines appeared.

"Damn it, it's an ambush." I muttered to Nathan.

"Shit..." Nathan spat out in response.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the snipers demanded and we did as we were told while Nadine and Rafe stepped out from the cave.

"After having to deal with you both every step of the way, I thought it was best for me to be two more steps ahead." Rafe explained with a grin on his lips.

"Alright, you got them now. Get the key and lets go. We don't need them anymore." Nadine says, making Rafe look back at her with a scoff.

"You know, you can't say much either." He begins to say before pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Nadine's face. "...My men told me."

"Rafe, what are you getting on at?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know some of your men are against my words to help you leave with the treasure instead of "us" as partners."

Nadine hesitated and that gave Rafe the second the slap her dead in the face. Then, I finally cracked.

"Hey!" I yelled about to rush for him, but Rafe aimed his pistol at Nathan while all the snipers aimed for me.

"I wouldn't do that Samuel." Rafe begins to say, grinning and I quickly halted my feet. I was only about seven feet away from them as Nadine glanced at me. "Oh, wait. I see now."

"Sam, what is he talking about?" Nathan asked.

"You and Nadine? I'll give to ya, nice choice." Rafe teased.

"What?" Nathan kept asking.

"Let her go, Rafe...in exchange for the key." I tried to bribe and Rafe only smiled.

"You know, that wouldn't be fun for me and of course I know you enough that you want to see that treasure as much as we all do, so...no."

"Rafe, what are you doing?" Nadine asked him.

"Cuff her."

Suddenly, one of Rafe's men grabbed hold of Nadine and cuffed her wrists.

"Let go of me!"

Rafe looks back at me, grinning. "Come get her."

I clenched my fist and ran for him, but of course, he blocked me from him and Nadine, making me stop only three feet away. I glanced at Nadine and weakly grinned. _"I'll be back."_ I mouthed.

I turned to Nathan. "Run for the ledge on the right!"

Nathan didn't say anything and took off with me.

"Shoot them down! Don't let them leave the area!" Rafe shouted out and his men began to fire.

"Don't stop, Nathan!"

I didn't think twice and jumped off the ledge knowing there was water below as Nathan yelled out as he jumped himself.

* * *

"Sam, what's going on?" Nathan asked me as I was swimming out of the water. He quickly helped me out.

I coughed up some water before I finally looked at him with a sigh. "...During those fifteen years of being assumed dead, I got a job on finding a golden Virgin Mary statue somewhere in Greenland. It was some old man who offered me the job with him and his partner, Nadine Ross."

"...You two?" Nathan questioned, pointing up at the ledge where we came from.

"I thought you would be more focused on the reason Nadine and I kept our plan from you."

"I want to know about that too, but...you almost shot her earlier!"

"I wasn't going to, I was going for Rafe. I had ran out of ideas, but I was glad you grabbed the gun before I did. Though, I want to know why Nadine took an elbow to my stomach-wasn't really-"

"Sam, you could have told me." Nathan interrupted while slapping his hands to his sides.

"Yeah, but Nadine didn't want me to. She couldn't trust me saying you will stick with the little performance we had planned."

There was an awkward silence as Nathan took a step back to understand the fact the woman we were pounding on before was my girlfriend and partner.

"I-I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

Nathan looked back at me. "...Alright."

My body relaxed a little before I turned around to look for another way back to Nadine.

"Sam," Nathan called.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Nadine does matter to me, so I'm going back." I turn to him. "Mind if I take that key with me?"

"You're going alone?"

"Yeah. This is Nadine's and I fight. You don't have to stay Nathan."

"Sam," Nathan begins to say as he took a step towards me. "Rafe is using Nadine to get to you. You can't go in there alone."

I suddenly replayed Rafe smacking Nadine and my blood began to boil. I narrowed my eyes and took a step towards Nathan. I could clearly see I had startled him quite a bit. "I don't care if he spares my life in exchange for the treasure. Nobody puts their hands on my girl."

Nathan continued to stare, so I raised out my hand. "Key, please?" I asked.

"I'm coming too, Sam. I'm not going to loose you again."

"You're not." I grinned.

* * *

After finding a way back up to where the cave was, we had found two snipers and three armored men surrounding the entrance.

"Go for the snipers and take out the rest. I got the sniper on the left." I commanded and Nathan nodded before taking off.

It wasn't long before we took out the snipers and shot at least five times at each armored man until they were all dead.

We already knew that will grab everyone's attention back in the cave, so I mouthed: _"Give them a second to step out. They might ambush."_

Of course, eight more men ran out and we quickly took out five of them. I had ran out of bullets, making me quickly take out my pistol, and take out two. Sadly, Nathan ran out of bullets too, so I had to jump down from my position and sock the last man right in the face.

"I guess you can handle yourself, huh?" Nathan teased.

I scoffed as we headed towards the entrance of the cave. We slapped our bodies against the wall before quickly taking a glance into the cave.

"Nadine is with Rafe. Four men on them. Three guys watching the entrance. See anything else?" I asked Nathan, finding him smirking at me. "...What?"

"You really like this girl, don't you?" He muttered.

"What?"

Nathan scoffed and looked back into the cave. "...After the three at the entrance, there's two more you missed."

"Wait, what are you trying to get at?"

Nathan looks back at me. "...Let's get your girl." He says while pulling out his gun. I continued to stare at him while pulling out mine. We both took our first shot at the men at the entrance. Nathan quickly took out the third while I shot down the last two.

As Nathan continued shooting while I reloaded, I stared over at Rafe, grabbing hold of Nadine and placing his pistol's head to her temple. "Where's the key, Sam?"

"Sam here!" Nathan shouted at me, making me look over at him. He tosses the key to me. "I'll keep his men on me!"

I caught the key and quickly took off towards Rafe and Nadine.

Rafe signaled one of his men to follow him as he pushed Nadine deeper into the cave. _Oh no the hell you don't_ , I thought as I avoided a bullet heading straight for my head. I jumped into cover and rolled behind a boulder to get behind Rafe's men. I continued into the cave and almost got shredded by a machine gun. _Damn it_ , I thought as I took for more cover. I looked around for any more guns, finding none in the area.

"Shit." I uttered. "Okay, just get around him and take him out. That isn't so bad."

I took a few puffs of breath before taking off to my next cover. The gunned man saw me and took his shots in and was close enough that he grazed the side of my forehead. I tripped on my feet, reacting from the pain and slid into my cover. I grabbed hold of my head and winced.

"Where are you?'" Says the man as he slowly carried the machine gun in his hand.

I pulled out my pistol and took a glanced over my cover and noticed he had nothing cover his head. _Gotcha_ , I thought before I shot a bullet through his head. I dropped down into my cover and sighed: "Shit, Nadine."

I got back up and hurried further into the cave with my pistol in hand, ready for Rafe to come out from some sort of hiding.

"Where's the key, Sam?" I heard Rafe ask again, but behind me. I turned and aimed my pistol at...Nadine. He had his own pistol on her back while he held her hair tight. I clenched my hand against my gun.

I pulled out the key from my pocket and showed it to him. "Now, let her go."

"Sam, we all watched enough TV to know there's a trick if I go first. We'll exchange at the same time."

I kept my pistol in my hand and began to kneel down to the ground to lay the key down. Rafe pushed Nadine towards me and raised his gun towards me. I quickly raised my gun and shot his leg before he was even able to pull the trigger. Rafe drops his gun as he tumbled to the ground. I moved Nadine aside to quickly grab Rafe's gun and slipped it into my back pocket.

"You're lucky I didn't go for killing ya. I thought you might want to see the treasure too." I teased as I crouched down to grab the keys to the cuffs, knock out Rafe, then released Nadine. I pulled Rafe's gun out and slipped mine in before grabbing the key off the ground.

I looked over at Nadine and found her staring at me, smirking.

"Hello, Damsel in Distress." I grinned.

"Shut up. Where's Nathan?" Nadine asked.

"He's coming."

Nadine looks over at Rafe and frowns.

"Don't. It's not worth it." I say and gently grabbed her elbow.

She looks back at me. "Yeah, but he slapped me."

"Yeah, and I shot him in the knee then took a punch at his face, so I think that's enough."

Nadine continued to stare at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, you elbowed me in the stomach when I had a pistol against your head." I continued.

"You fired the gun! You scared me!"

"O-okay, I...I wasn't aiming for you!"

Nadine rolls her eyes, making me scoff.

"I can't believe this. I save you and then you treat me like this?" I asked her, grinning.

Nadine starts to laugh at me before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Ja." She answered before leaning in. I chuckled at her as I leaned in.

"Uh, did you two kill-nevermind." I heard Nathan say and Nadine quickly pulled away from me.

Nathan was standing beside Rafe with his hands on his waist, looking a little uncomfortable.

"We didn't kill him." Nadine answers.

Nathan sighs. "That's good. At least we spared one life today."

Nadine and I laughed at him.

 _~Fin_

* * *

 **BONUS:**

"Okay, ow!" I yelled out as Nadine cleaned my head wound in the helicopter that was taking us back to the city. "Do you mind dabbing a bit?"

Nadine laughs. "No."

"Figured."

"The bullet got ya pretty well, Sam." Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think Nadine is doing this on purpose." I replied as I glanced up at Nadine, smirking.

"If you can take a few bullets on your side, I think cleaning your head wound isn't a problem, Samuel Drake." Nadine explains.

"She knows about that?" Nathan asked.

Nadine and I both hesitated.

"...She does." I finally answer.

Suddenly, Sully pops his head out from behind the driver's seat, smiling.

"There's only two ways she could know about that." He says before returning his focus back on the sky.

"O-okay, can we talk about something else here, please?" I demanded as I waved my hand at him and Nathan, feeling awkward.

Nadine scoffs before laying her lips on my ear. "I'll be embarrassed too if I was the one who lured you to bed."

I choked on my hitched breath.

 _~Fin_

 **(A/N): Again, I hope you all understand and I'm sorry for making you all wait. T~T**


	2. Scenario 2

**(A/N): New Scenario! WARNING: A small amount of sexual content!**

 **Scenario:** Created based off a OTP Scenario Prompt: _"Whatever you do, don't imagine your OTP being all cute and domestic. Don't imagine one washing dishes while the other comes around from behind and lays their head on the others shoulder. Don't imagine them having a soap bubble fight in the kitchen which ends up being a make out session on the dining room table. Just don't."_ (Bubble fight was not used due to seeing only Sam doing that with their two kids while Nadine watches them around the corner, lol)

 **Setting** **:** Three years after Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (Nadine's and Sam's home)

 **Reason for Scenario:** Well, it seemed like a fun prompt. It took me a bit to figure out how to start it though, lol. This will also be my first time writing the two all- *wiggles arms* -sexual like. Hope you like it! XD

* * *

"You know, it would be nice to have a party on the fact that we are still together just to rub it in everyone's face who thought you and I was never going to work out." Sam said as he held my waist while I did the dishes.

I scoffed. "Well, it took you long enough to ask me." I teased.

"Ah, 'cause I never thought I would marry so soon. I thought I would be maybe sixty by the time I got married."

I laughed as Sam laid his head down on my shoulder. "Old man."

Sam laughs with me while raising his head back up. "Ah, you got jokes now, huh?" He asked before I stopped with the dishes to turn and face him.

"Well, you seemed to be already gaining wrinkles." I teased, grabbing his cheeks and stretching them.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay!" Sam yelped and grabbed my hands to pull them away. "Why are you so mean to me?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "'Cause, you're used to me kicking your ass all the time."

"O-okay, now that's about three years in the past, Nadine." He scoffed as he lets go of my hands to lay his own on the counter, one on each side of my waist.

"I won every time..."

"Okay, not-"

"It seems to me that I'm stronger than you..."

"Just because-"

"I'm better than you in everything."

"We both know-"

"I can go on and on..." I laughed and Sam just went ahead and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't long before Sam started tugging at my belt strap on my pants and I knew what he was going after. "You're so straightforward."

Sam pulled away to laugh. "Well, being married to the most bad-ass treasure hunter is a big turn on for me."

Suddenly, he lifts me up and begins to carry me away from the dishes.

"Samuel Drake, let me go!" I shouted while trying to pull away from him.

"See, your weakness is me carrying you. I know you love it when I do." Sam explains as he looked up at me and smiles. I narrowed my eyes at him as he sets me down on the edge of the dinner table. "...You know you love me."

"Of course, I married you."

We both scoffed at my comment before Sam leaned in for another kiss. I laughed at him before grabbing his shoulders to close in the kiss.

I had completely forgotten he was taller than me during the time he had picked me up to now. When we had deepened the kiss, he rose to his full height. I slid my hands under his t-shirt, feeling over his bullet scars. Sam shivers and sighs into my mouth.

"Your hands are freezing!" He yelps before bitting down on his bottom lip. I only laugh at him while watching his lips until he came back down for another kiss. I could feel through his movement that he really wanted to lay me down, but since the table could not hold us both, he went ahead and lowered his lips down on my neck where my birthmark laid. I suddenly let out a moan, making Sam pull back. His eyes were widen as a grin pulled back on his lips. "...Loud girl." He says.

"Shut up." I spat while pulling my hands out from under his shirt.

"Hey, that's my first time hearing you be that loud."

I jump down from the table and begin to walk away.

"What did I say?" Sam asked.

"Are you coming to the bedroom or not?" I asked, flustered.

"Well, if you don't mind me being in there..." He replied before I suddenly felt his arms wrapped around my waist. Sam lifts me up and dashes into the bedroom with me.

"SAMUEL!" I yelled.

 _~Fin_

 **(A/N): If there is someone out there who didn't know about (POSSIBLY) being Nadine's birthmark, it's the two dark red lines on her neck that looks like a bruise. Very noticeable, but it could also be a scar from some fight or accident in the past that the writers of Uncharted hasn't told us about.**


	3. Scenario 3

**(A/N): New scenario!**

 **Scenario:** Created based of an OTP Scenario Prompt: _"Imagine Person A of your OTP on a ladder, decorating and Person B keeps telling them to fix things so they can keep starting at their ass."_

 **Setting:** At Nathan and Elena's house during Nathan's birthday. (A few months after Uncharted: The Lost Legacy)

 **Reason for Scenario:** Instantly, I knew who was who and I thought it would be cute to place the scenario in Nathan's birthday. It's a bit of nostalgia knowing that Sam can celebrate his little brother's birthday with him.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for helping me out with the party decorations, Nadine." Elena says, kindly.

"No problem. Everyone else was busy, so I thought I would make myself a little more useful." I replied as I hung up another decoration. "Sam's with Nathan, right?"

"No, Sully is. Sam thought he would be too excited and run out of places to take Nathan in the city. It is his first birthday with his older brother since before those fifteen years."

I scoffed.

"Well, I need to go frost a cake before my husband gets home." Elena continued before walking out of the living room.

"Alright."

* * *

"Last one." I sigh as I climbed up the ladder to pin up one last streamer on the ceiling.

"A little to the left. It's kind of close to the one on the right." Someone says behind me. I was a little startled and almost fell backwards. I quickly caught myself and looked back at who was behind me.

"Seriously, Sam! I almost fell!" I spat.

"Don't worry, I would have caught ya." Sam grinned.

I roll my eyes back on the decorations and followed Sam's directions on moving the streamer to the left. I looked back at him to get his approval, but he shakes his head.

"Back to the right." He says.

I looked back at the streamer and started to fix it as I noticed Sam's reflection in the mirror within the bathroom since I had the ladder by the door. I had realized he was staring at my rear-end while I fixed on the streamer. I almost wanted to laugh out loud, but I wanted to embarrass him even more.

"Sam?" I called.

"Hm?" He answered.

"Quit staring at my ass." I demanded.

Sam doesn't respond, so I continued.

"I can see you in the bathroom mirror." I pointed out as I glanced at him in the mirror and made eye contact with him. He looks away while suddenly messing with his hair. I look back at him and noticed his cheeks and neck were blazing red. I set the steamer down on the ladder, then climbed down to Sam. I reached up to kiss his cheek before walking off towards the backyard door while I quickly took a slap at his rear-end.

"Hey!" Sam says, reacting to my action.

"It's not your birthday yet."

"Geez, should I go into another room?" I heard Elena laugh, making me jump back into Sam.

~Fin

 **(A/N): Hope you liked it!**


	4. Scenario 4

**(A/N): New scenario!**

 **Scenario:** Created based off an OTP Scenario Prompt:

 _Person A: Are you...blushing?_

 _Person B: What, no._

 _Person A: Did I get the ever-stotic, hardcore, total badass Person B to blush?_

 _Person B: No...It's...It's the cold._

 _Person A: Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you "your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you are too?"_

 _Person B: *blushes harder* *voice cracks* N-no._

 **Setting:** Boston, Massachusetts City Park during a cold afternoon during the Winter.

 **Reason for Scenario:** After realizing we haven't seen Nadine in her young ages, I wanted to make a few. I just thought this was adorable to write.

* * *

"Wait, you did what?" I asked, taken a back from what Nadine had just admitted.

"I beat him up in front of his girlfriend. She was too afraid of me to do something herself, so she went and told a teacher." Nadine explained, holding onto her legs.

We were hanging out at the city park, sharing nachos from a food truck. It was a little chilly while the sun wasn't doing much to keep us warm. I knew Nadine was cold, but she didn't want to accept my coat.

"Did you get suspended?" I asked her, grabbing a nacho.

"No, but I will find out about my punishment tomorrow though." She answered while staring at a squirrel that came running down a tree ahead of us.

I stared at Nadine and noticed she seemed really pissed off about what happen. I set my nacho back down and sighed while taking off my jacket to tossed it over her.

"Sam, I told you I wasn't cold." Nadine complained, not giving me eye contact, but I noticed she was a little flustered. Though, the darken cheeks could be because of the weather.

"I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'm fine. It's not even that cold out."

"I can see you-then why are you putting on my jacket?" I questioned, laughing.

Nadine avoids my question by lowering her head into her knees.

I scoffed and pushed up some of her coily hair to see if I could see her face. "Wait, are you... _blushing_?" I grinned.

Nadine raises her head and frowns at me. "What, no."

"Did _I_ get the hardcore, total badass Nadine to _blush_?"

"No, it's cold outside."

I kept staring at her, amused, and she knew I loved it when I flustered her. So, she pushes one of her hands in my face.

"Ah, hey!" I laughed.

"Eat your damn nachos." Nadine replied before grabbing one of her own then handing the nachos to me.

 _~ Fin_

 **(A/N): Hope you liked it!**


	5. Scenario 5

**(A/N): Sorry about the wait with all my other FanFiction. I've been a little busy, but I finally have enough time to write this week, so hopefully there will be a lot of updates for my other Fanfics!**

 **Scenario:** Sam and Nadine casual flirting

 **Setting:** Uncharted 4 (At the auction with a twist)

 **Reason for Scenario:** I had edited up a picture from where the first half of this Scenario is coming from. I just thought it would be fun thinking that one of Sam's talents is being a great dancer, lol! (Dang Uncharted Online Emotes... -_-)

* * *

"So, does everyone understand the plan?" Nathan asked everyone at the table and everyone nods.

My brother, Nathan and I, with the help of Victor Sullivan and Nadine Ross, were crashing an auction for a cross that leads to Henry Avery's treasure. It started off to be a simple grab for us since we haven't seen any competition step into the building.

Someone gently laid a hand against my back, grabbing my attention. I looked to my left and found Nadine grinning up at me.

I couldn't help, but to stare at her formal attire. A sleeveless red top that showed her strength, nicely fitted, black pants, and some simple black heels that still didn't give her enough height to bump heads with me.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nadine says with a raised eyebrow.

I laid my elbow on the table and returned a smirk. "Of course, but do you know what _you're_ doing?"

Nadine tilts her head and narrowed her eyes. At that point, I knew she found out about me adding a few more bullets to what she had to do during the auction.

"Make sure you don't get yourself caught, have some drinks with Sullivan, and for some reason, I'm suppose to dance with you." Nadine answered, laying a hand on her hip.

I narrowed my own eyes, pretending to be confused about the _new task_ as well. "That is strange. Just a dance? No romantic kiss after a romantic waltz?"

Nadine smirks. "Just be careful." She answered before leaving Nathan, Victor, and I at the table.

I couldn't turn my eyes away while she walked through a crowd of auction guests.

Nadine and I has been working together for about two years now with the same everyday flirting. I tried many times to make a move on her, but she would always find a way to get out of it. I know she's attracted to me, but I think she's just entertained with the game she's playing.

Suddenly, someone nudged me in the arm. "Would you focus?!" I heard Nathan spat, but I didn't turn to face him, still keeping my eyes on Nadine.

I couldn't wait any longer for her. I needed her to finally break this distance between us. I wanted her and I couldn't hold back anymore. So, the best idea was to call her out on her little game.

"We got time." I say before rushing towards Nadine.

She was calling for a glass of wine when I reached her. I grabbed her wrist and playfully pulled her towards me. Nadine looked a little nervous when we made eye contact until she realized it was me and loosened her eyes.

"You can't keep this up with me." I say to her.

"What are you talking about?" Nadine asked as she gently moved my hand off her wrist.

I took a step closer. "This game that you're playing with me. You're flirting with me, but you don't want anything else from it. But, I know somewhere in that heart of yours, you want me to finally lay a move on you."

Nadine hesitated.

"Why do you need to hold back?" I continued.

"I-"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Nadine asked.

"I hope you can dance." I grinned before turning around and pulled her close.

"What?"

I smirked at her. "Dance with me."

"Sam, no."

I wrapped my arm around her and raised her hand. Then, I took a step towards her and Nadine quickly stepped back.

"We're suppose to be getting the cross." Nadine continued.

"We have fifteen minutes." I replied.

Nadine raised an eyebrow before I spinned her.

"Didn't know you could dance." She says.

"It's a hidden talent." I confessed before dipping her.

Once I raised her back up, she closed in our distance; chest to chest. We continued to dance, our faces getting closer until I felt her nose touch mine. Then, we stopped and stared at one another until I smiled.

"Kiss me." I said.

"That was never on my lists of tasks." Nadine responded while brushing her top lip against mine.

I laughed as I leaned in, but someone laid a hand on my shoulder and pulled Nadine and I apart before I had the chance to kiss her.

"Come on, Sam!" Nathan said before taking off.

I turned back to Nadine and found her a distance away from me, smirking as she walked back to our table. I returned a smirk before chasing after Nathan.

 **(A/N): Hoped you enjoyed it! X)**


	6. Scenario 6

**(A/N): Hello! New Scenario! Enjoy!**

 **Scenario:** Created based off an OTP Scenario Prompt: _"When your OTP is in an intense argument and their faces get closer together but then they stop talking…and they look at the other's lips."_

 **Setting:** Chicago, Illinois

 **Reason for Scenario:** Was just interested in writing it!

* * *

"Shit!" Sam spat as he grabbed Nadine and pushed themselves into cover while bullets hurled into their direction. Only one bullet grazed Sam's shoulder before he landed on top of Nadine on the floor. He grabs hold of his shoulder and winces.

"Don't let Kathrine leave with that damn map, Samuel!" Nadine yelled over the gun shots as she pulled out her pistol from her leg holster.

"We need to get out of here!" Sam yelled back before the room went silent. Kathrine and her men were looking for them and Nadine quickly covered Sam's mouth.

Sam and Nadine were hiding behind a blue couch within a bar they were trying to disguise themselves in when being followed on the streets. The bar was already deserted after one of the Kathrine's men fired to make them run.

"I want them dead. I don't need anyone else following us!" Demanded Kathrine.

Sam moved Nadine's hand from his mouth with a frown before looking over her and noticing a door to the left of them. He leans in closer to Nadine.

"There's a door just to our left. We can get the hell out of here while we still can." Sam whispered.

"I'm not leaving without that map." Nadine retorted without giving eye contact.

"We know where to go."

"But, not exactly where. That map will lead us right to-shit!" Nadine explained before seeing one of Kathrine's men aiming at Sam's head. Nadine raised her gun and fired before the man could pull the trigger.

"Shit! We got to go!" Sam shouted before raising up and firing at the first man he sees before pulling Nadine up, and pushing her towards the side door of the bar.

Nadine rose up to her full height and started firing bullets towards their competition, making them dive for cover. That was enough time for her and Sam to focus on pushing themselves out the side door and into the alleyways of downtown Chicago. Sam takes the lead and runs for the front of the bar, looking for something to take off and go down the road with.

"Sam, we need that map!" Nadine repeated, running after him.

"Yeah, but we need to stay alive first!" Sam replied before spotting a motorcycle across the street. "Hurry and get onto that motorcycle!"

Sam and Nadine hurried across the street without any cars driving towards them. Sam found the button for the modernized motorcycle and took off down the street with Nadine wrapped around him as Kathrine's men reached them just in time to watch them leave as they tried to fire at the tires and missed every shot.

* * *

"Alright, lets wait here for a sec before heading back to the hotel. I don't want them finding out where we're sleeping tonight." Sam said as he pulled up into an abandon factory's parking lot at the edge of Chicago, only about five blocks away from their hotel.

Nadine leaps off the motorcycle with no response as she turned to Sam with her hands on her hips, seeing him focused on the bike.

"You know," Sam began to say and looked over at Nadine with a grin on his face.

"You're an idiot who doesn't know how to follow simple directions." Nadine interrupted.

Sam turns off the bike. "Hey, I saved your ass!"

"My ass didn't need to be saved. What you needed to do was to get that damn map!"

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes. "We don't need the map! We know where to go to find the treasure!"

"The map had the exact location!"

Sam raised up and off the bike while raising up his hands. "What if that map wasn't even correct?"

Nadine clenches one hand while pointing a finger at Sam with the other, stepping towards him. "You know we needed that map! You let Kathrine have the head start!"

"You're not answering my question: _What if that map wasn't even correct, Nadine_?"

Nadine hesitates as she lowers her finger. Her and Sam were staring at one another, long and hard. At that moment, Sam knew she would try her best not to listen to why he thought that. He looked exhausted, probably hasn't had full rest since the beginning of the job.

Sam quickly stepped towards her, about five feet away from her. Though, it still seemed like he was towering over Nadine. His full height almost scared her.

"Someone hiding somethin' from the world would never make the map that easy. Kathrine and her men are heading for a trap, but somewhere in that area, we'll find the real direction to the treasure." Sam continued, grinning again as if he wanted to impressed Nadine at that point, but Nadine was still frowning at him. He rolls his eyes again. " _What_?"

"Let's just head back to the hotel." Nadine answered as she brushed passed him to get to the bike.

"Hey!" Sam called, jogging over in front of her to keep her from jumping onto the motorcycle. He raised his hands up in front of her and Nadine stepped back. "…I'm sorry."

"No, this has nothing to do between me and you. Don't bring that up as an excuse." Nadine replied, continuing to get to the bike, but Sam gently grabbed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you want to say that, but it's definitely a part of how you're treating me right now."

"Sam, I'm not going back to that." Nadine scoffed before trying to move to the bike, but Sam gripped tighter and caught her attention back.

Sam wasn't saying anything. He was looking in another direction, not wanting to make eye contact. _Sam still loved her_.

It has been a year since they broke up and Nadine was avoiding him ever since the day they did. The only reason now she's working with him because he was the only person she could trust that was free for another job offer.

Nadine starred at him, her frown was loosening. She didn't know what to say, making Sam finally look back at her. Sam's eyes went back and forth from Nadine's lips and to her eyes. He wanted to kiss her.

"…I'm sorry. I really am." Sam said again.

Nadine almost broke apart seeing Sam ripped apart, but she didn't want to go back to that. Just not _now_. She gently pushes Sam back, allowing his hands to slide down to grab hers. Nadine takes her hands back and points to the bike.

"We really should be heading back." Nadine said.

"Uh…yeah."

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	7. Wattpad Announcement

**(A/N): Not a chapter! Just a big announcement!**

I have put this announcement on most of my fanfics, but this is **NOT** an announcement about taking my fanfics to Wattpad.

I have my own books on Wattpad! ( Ashlin_Port)

If you are interested in reading about my OCs, come check out my profile! The books are ongoing and I hope you all enjoy them. You can leave me tons of feedback there as well and I normally post within one or two weeks tops because I want every chapter to be just right! It's a big step in the future I want, so I will be so happy if you guys check out my Wattpad profile! See ya there and love you all!

 **(A/N): Comment & Review! Thanks!**


	8. Scenario 7

**(A/N): Enjoy!**

 **Scenario:** Sam is startled by a nightmare

 **Setting:** Their bedroom during a late night

 **Reason for Scenario:** We all thought of Sam comforting Nadine, but what about Nadine comforting Sam?

* * *

Someone woke me up. I was starting to hear voices in the apartment and I was already opening my nightstand drawer for my pistol. _Sam needs to wake up_ , I thought.

I waited for a few more moments to hear whoever was whispering until I recognized the voice. I had my hand on my gun when I began to turn over to check on Sam. He was laying on his back, sweating and mumbling in his sleep. Something was wrong.

"Sam?" I muttered and I began to gently push at his arm.

Sam doesn't respond and began to panic in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

"Sam!" I shouted and pushed him even harder. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, Sam jerked up.

"Nathan!" He yelled, startling me.

"Sam!" I shouted again, and he finally realized he woke up.

Sam made eye contact with me and I was able to see tears hanging on his eyelashes. _What was he dreaming about_ , I thought as I took a good look at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, trying to smirk at him. "You had quite the nightmare."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Nadine." Sam huffed from being out of breath.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Sam scoffs as he drops back into the bed, laying an arm over his forehead. "Nah, I'm fine."

"My Mother used to tell me that if you talk to someone about your nightmares, they won't come true."

"Nadine, _I'm fine_." Sam repeated before lowering his arm to his side. "It was just a bad dream. Why're you so worried?"

"You've been talking in your sleep for the past three days now. Tonight was the worst of the three. You've done this before, but it wasn't like what just happened."

Sam hesitated, making me completely sit up.

"Tell me, Sam." I continued.

"Alright." Sam sighs. "Three days ago marks my eighteen year of reminding myself I was nearly shot to death right in front of my little brother. So, I probably just had a bunch of memories attack me, alright?"

I continued to stare at him, worried. And, Sam knew I was.

"Nadine, again, I'm fine." Sam repeated once more.

I didn't know what to say, completely lost on words. I knew about his past, but this was the first time realizing it really bruised him. This was the most I've seen Sam vulnerable, and it came from a nightmare!

Sam looks away from me and down at his lap while quickly wiping away his eyes.

"Sam." I say as I laid back down.

"Hmm?"

Sam eyed me again.

"Come here, lay your head down."

Sam hesitated, but he did what he was told and shuffled in bed to get himself comfortable to lay his head on my chest. I kissed his temple before I lifted his t-shirt to reveal his three scars on his waist; I laid my hand over them.

I didn't know if my hand was cold to Sam, but I saw his jaws clench. I began to play in his hair, kissing him again on the top of his head.

"Thanks, Nadine." Sam muttered, looking up at me.

I smiled down at him. "You're welcome."

It took Sam about ten minutes before he finally nodded off to sleep; he was finally relaxed. I kissed his head one last time before falling asleep myself.

 **(A/N): Comment, Review, and check me out on Wattpad (Ashlin_Port)! Thanks!**


End file.
